reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Legends of the West (PSN)
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. Belle starr.jpg|Belle Starr Wyattearp1.jpg|Wyatt Earp 435px-jesse james portrait.jpg|Jesse James belle_boyd.jpg|Belle Boyd ''--About the Posse--'' Representing and recognizing the legendary figures of the Old West. There are no rules for it is all in good fun. We just ask that you watch your posse's back when needed. If you would like to join Legends of the West, we also ask that you create an account with the name of a legend from the Old West. Outlaws, Lawmen, Confederates, Yankees, Generals, etc. ''--Joining--'' *''Age 17+'' *''Normal or Expert shooting (No Casual)'' *''Create new account with the name of a legend'' ''-Contact one of the members via PSN.-'' ''--Members--'' *''Wyatt_Earp69'' *''Madame_BelleStarr'' *''Jesse_W_James82'' *''Madame_BelleBoyd'' ' '' 'History' ' Wyatt Earp(1848-1929)' -Gambler, lawman, saloon keeper, & gold/copper miner. Well known for his part in the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, a roughly 30-second gunfight that took place on October 26, 1881 in Tombstone, Arizona. Although only three men were killed during the gunfight, it is generally regarded as the most famous gunfight in the history of the Old West and has come to symbolize the struggle between legal authority and outlaws during an era where law enforcement was often weak or nonexistent. Wyatt's modern-day reputation is that of Old West's "toughest and deadliest gunman of his day." ' Jesse James(1847-1882)' -American outlaw, leader of The James Gang, bank robber, train robber, & murderer. The 1869 robbery of the Daviess County Savings Association in Gallatin, Missouri marked the emergence of Jesse James as the most famous of the former Confederate guerrillas turned outlaw. It marked the first time he was publicly labeled an "outlaw," as a reward was set for his capture. James was murdered by Robert Ford, a member of the gang hoping to collect the reward. Already a celebrity when he was alive, he became a legendary figure of the Wild West after his death. ' Belle Starr(1848-1889)' -"The Bandit Queen" Notorious American outlaw known for rustling, horse stealing, & bootlegging whiskey. After a Union attack on Carthage in 1864, Belle moved to Scyene, Texas. According to legend, it was at Scyene that Starr became associated with a number of Missouri-born criminals, including Jesse James and the Youngers. Belle Boyd(1844-1900) -A Confederate spy in the American Civil War. She operated from her father's hotel in Front Royal, Virginia and provided valuable information to Confederate general Stonewall Jackson in 1862. Belle Boyd's espionage career began by chance. On July 4, 1861, a band of Union army soldiers saw the Confederate flag hung outside her home. They tore it down and hung a Union flag in its place. This made her angry enough, but when one of them cursed at her mother, she was enraged. Belle pulled out a pistol and shot the man down. A board of inquiry exonerated her, but sentries were posted around the house and officers kept close track of her activities. She profited from this enforced familiarity, charming at least one of the officers into revealing military secrets. Facebook http://www.facebook.com/?ref=logo#!/pages/Legends-of-the-West/163872023677568?sk=info